


The Beast Behind the Mask

by Jeyfeather1234



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 goes feral and rips out a dude's throat, 13's washing some suspicious red stains off her coat, Dark!13, Off-Screen Murder, Washing Clothes, okay so there's some murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyfeather1234/pseuds/Jeyfeather1234
Summary: Yasmine walks into the TARDIS one day and doesn't find the Doctor at the console. She does find her washing her coat in the tub, however.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	The Beast Behind the Mask

The TARDIS sat in the same place it'd been since she'd left for work: right on the sidewalk across the street from Ryan's apartment. Yaz hadn't heard from the Doctor at all that day so she decided to take a look inside. As she walked up to the spaceship disguised as a police box, the doors opened a little for her. "Thanks," she said, stepping inside. _It never gets old._ Stepping inside the TARDIS was like standing on another planet altogether. The honeysuckle crystal columns glowed warmly and the place hummed, as if welcoming her. The Doctor had said that the reason it was bigger on the inside was because of dimensional engineering. Yaz had yet to understand how all that worked. Speaking of which, the time-travelling Time Lord was not at the console to greet her. Usually, she'd be doing maintenance there and fixing things, though the others figured it was just an excuse to avoid having a serious conversation about whatever was bothering her. She wouldn't admit that she was being mardy, at least not in front of the fam. Despite the humming and beeps of the ship, it was eerily quiet. As Yaz circled the area, her foot hit something on the floor. She bent down to pick up a pair of stilettos that were laying about on the floor. They were black with gold circles similar to the ones on the stairs of the console with red underneath. They could only belong to the Doctor since Yaz had never worn these before. She picked them up and started wandering around the ship in search of her alien friend. For a moment, she wondered if she'd left for Graham's before she heard singing coming from the bathroom.

_"Your skin_  
_Oh yeah, your skin and bones_  
_Turn into something beautiful..."_

The Doctor was sitting at the edge of the bathtub with an airpod in one ear, scrubbing her coat that had red stains on the bottom. It looked awfully like blood but Yaz pushed the dark thought away. _The Doctor wouldn't kill anyone,_ she thought. _Why would she?_ "Nice singing voice you got there," she commented, startling her.

"Oh, Yaz!" The Doctor exclaimed, pausing her song to look up at her. "Didn't see you there."

"The door was open so I thought I'd stop by and visit. You left these on the floor." She motioned for her to set them beside her feet. "Why are you washing your coat by hand? Isn't that what washing machines are for?" She avoided her gaze and busied herself by pouring more soap on the stains and scrubbing it with the other dirty parts of the coat.

"This stuff doesn't come off easily. It needs a lot of soap and friction to clean." She dunked it in the water that had a reddish tint to it and continued scrubbing.

"That looks like blood. Have you been going on solo missions without us? Is that why the stilettos were on the floor?" Her back straightened but she didn't glance her way. "What happened? Did you get hurt?"

"Yeah," she responded after a brief moment's hesitation. "But I'm all better now, don't worry about it." Yaz narrowed her eyes. She knew the Doctor was lying because she wasn't in her usual outfit. Currently, she was wearing a navy skirt and black sweater with a silver pin attached to it. When the Doctor gave her a tight-lipped smile, she somehow looked older than ever. "I'm fine, Yaz."

"What happened to get you hurt? Why didn't you-"

"It was dangerous. Humans aren't allowed on that planet for a reason." She turned back to her coat, scrubbing it with more aggression than needed. "There was a very dangerous prison escapee who was doing some unforgivable things to the natives' children."

"Is that why you're...?" She looked up sharply, narrowing her eyes. Yaz looked away. "Nevermind. Forget what I just said; it was stupid. I'm sorry."

"People died and I couldn't save all of them. That's all that happened."

"Right, yeah. Sorry, I just..." She bit her lower lip. "I'm gonna make some tea. Do you want any?"

"I'd love some, thanks." Yaz lingered for a moment longer before departing. The Doctor huffed, digging her nails into the light grey fabric as she cleaned off the blood. She dumped it into the water and drained the tub before leaning back. Looking down at the blood covering her favorite shirt and sweater sleeves, she curled her lips in disgust. She was looking at the blood of innocent children who'd suffered died for no other reason than a vile man's own sick, twisted pleasure. Seeing their bodies dumped in the streets like garbage awakened something inside her that howled and snarled for the flesh of their murderer. It had been relatively tame and obedient since she'd fallen through the roof of the train that fateful night. She thought she had finally had control over it after all these lifetimes. Oh, how wrong she was. Seeing _that_ made it hungry, ravenous. It bit and snapped until it drove her track down the bastard who'd done the wicked deed and eventually tore him to pieces. She remembered his taunts and threats to use her as one of his toys. Unarmed and full of feral rage, she gouged his eyes and tore his throat out with her teeth. Had one of her companions seen that, they would've been horrified and she didn't want that. The Doctor poured clean water over her clothes and squeezed it out. She'd have to bleach her long-sleeve. The rest would be fine in the washing machine, she decided, making a mental note to erase Yaz's memory of their conversation. Standing up, she put them in the washing machine and placed her stilettos underneath her second closet. "Step one: wash clothes. Step two: wipe Yaz's memory before the boys get here."


End file.
